A Tale of The Twins (Sequel)
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Halilintar kembali ke masa lalunya, mengingat bagaimana kedua adiknya meninggal, dan seberapa kejamnya dunia ini terhadapnya.


**Huuah! Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat sequelnya! #Sujud_syukur,**

**Setelah saya baca yang sebelumnya, uhh! Memang banyak banget kekurangannya! Juga gak terlalu sedih banget,**

**Jadi sequel ini saya usahakan buat sesedih-sedihnya, sampai-sampai saya begadang buat nonton film yang yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat Fanfic ini 'A Tale of Two Sisters' , (Gak ada yang nanya woy..)**

**Ok udahan bacotnya**

**Fanfic ini kubuat untuk mengenang almarhum sahabatku yang memiliki kisah yang sama dengan Halilintar. Atau tepatnya ini kisahnya sendiri.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ibu aku lelah.. Aku lelah menghadapi dunia ini,_

_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu,_

_Izinkan aku kembali ke pangkuanmu.._

_Aku ingin kita bersama kembali seperti dahulu,_

_Aku tahu permintaanku terlalu berat ibu.._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa tuhan tak mau mengabulkan permintaan ku?_

_Apa tuhan sudah lelah mendengar doa ku?_

_Apa tuhan sudah lelah melihat air mataku?_

_Sehingga ia lebih memilih melihat tangis awan merintih badai..?_

_Kan kuberikan apa pun, agar aku bisa kembali padamu,_

_Jawab aku ibu..,_

_Kenapa kau diam saja!_

.

.

.

Hidup itu sulit..

Tak pernah ada yang menganggap hidup itu mudah,

Sekalipun ada, mungkinlah ia sudah kehilangan kemampuan penalarannya.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, meratapi sulitnya kehidupan,

Menyesali hilangnya harapan yang sudah berlabuh jauh

Tapi apa daya mereka?

Tuhanlah yang menentukan garis kehidupan seseorang,

Manusia hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa,

Tapi terkadang, hanya menunggu dan berharap membuat segala sesuatu menjadi menyakitkan.

Mereka hanya makhluk lemah, yang menginginkan kebahagiaan abadi,

Baiklah, jika tuhan tidak berkenan atas permintaan itu bila terlalu berat.

Tapi mereka hanya memohon satu hal,

Bisakah semuanya kembali seperti dulu…?

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar menatap sedih jasad ibunya yang kini terbujur kaku di brankar rumah sakit, hatinya terasa perih, bagai digores sembilu, kini.. siapa lagi yang dapat ia panggil 'Ibu?' , siapa lagi yang akan menenangkannya saat mimpi buruk di waktu gelap? Siapa lagi yang akan melindunginya saat ia berduka akan sesuatu,

Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya..

Halilintar hanya berharap tuhan bermurah hati memberinya petunjuk,

Petunjuk dan jalan disaat kini ia sedang kehilangan arah,

Ayahnya tak dapat ia jadikan tumpuan, ia bahkan tak pernah merasa dianggap nyata oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan saudaranya? Mampukah ia melindungi mereka dari kejamnya dunia ini?

Halilintar bahkan merasa dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk dirinya,

Ibunya, satu-satunya yang ikut mengerti akan kekejaman dunia, kini telah abadi.

Kemana lagi tempatnya mengadu?

Kemana lagi tempatnya berkeluh kesah?

Segala sesuatunya membuat penderitaan Halilintar kian pedih,

"Kak.. ayo pulang.." Ajak Taufan sambil menggamit tangan Halilintar,

Halilintar menoleh ke Taufan,

Ia berusaha agar air mata tidak lolos dari matanya, ia berusaha tegar didepan adiknya, tapi bersikap tegar itu kadang membuatnya lelah.

Ia pun keluar dari ruang tempat ibunya dirawat, dan melihat Gempa yang sedang terdiam diruang tunggu, ia juga melirik ayah dan perawat ibunya selama sakit (Yang Halilintar curigai punya hubungan khusus dengan ayahnya), sedang bersenda gurau.

Apa itu ayahnya yang Halilintar lihat tertawa? Benar ia bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini,

Halilintar menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan terluka,

Ayahnya menoleh,

"Oh ya, ayo sayang kita pulang.." Ajak ayahnya sambil mendekati tiga bersaudara itu.

"DAN LALU APA? MENINGGALKAN IBU DISINI?" Seru Halilintar murka, baiklah.. ia lelah, ia sedih, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Orang-orang dirumah sakit menatap mereka.

"Sayang, kita akan kuburkan ibu besok.. ayah janji,"

Taufan beringsut ke arah Halilintar, air mata menggenang di pipinya.

"A..aku ti..dak m-mau pulang, a..ku mau.. di-disini bersama ibu.." Ujar Taufan sesenggukan.

"Ayah mohon, kalian tolong mengertilah.., ibu sudah dipanggil tuhan, jangan kalian ganggu lagi dengan tangisan!"

Halilintar menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Dipanggil Tuhan atau overdosis diracuni orang" Kata Halilintar sambil menggandeng kedua tangan adiknya untuk menjauhi mereka berdua, ayah dan perawat itu tahu maksud perkataan Halilintar, yaitu menyindir.

"Kumohon, jangan diambil hati, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.." Pinta Ayah sambil menatap perawat itu,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti…"

~OOOOO~

"Kakak, kapan ibu bangun?"

"Ya, kok matanya terpejam sih..?"

Halilintar memandang lirih pada kedua adiknya, sungguh.. ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut kedua adiknya.

Halilintar mengusap rambut Taufan dan Gempa.

"Ibu.. sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi.., dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, tapi kalian tenang saja…" Halilintar tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya yang tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Aku akan selalu disini melindungi kalian, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama..," Halilintar memeluk keduanya.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam kesedihan,

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap hari esok yang sudah terbayang suram.

~OOOOO~

Halilintar tahu, sejak awal memang ada yang aneh dengan perawat itu, dari cara ia melihat, berbicara sampai tersenyum pun terasa janggal baginya, terkadang ia merasa takut karena perawat itulah yang punya kuasa atas ibunya, mulai dari mandi, jalan, makan, minum, semua aktifitas ibunya perawai itulah yang membantu.

Karena ibunya sakit, hanya bicara pun tak mampu lagi.

Tapi ia tak dapat menerimanya, ia tak dapat menerima wanita baru sebagai pendamping hidup ayahnya, tiba-tiba muncul dan merenggut semua kebahagiannya.

Ia tak dapat menahan tangis tatkala mengingat saat Taufan berlari ketakutan kearahnya dan mengatakan kalau ia menemukan ibu mereka mati didalam lemari, dengan tali terikat dilehernya dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Ia tak dapat menyimpulkan kalu ibunya itu mengambil jalan untuk bunuh diri, karena selama ini, yang ia tahu ibunya adalah sosok yang kuat untuk bertahan hidup demi melindungi mereka.

Overdosis? Benarkah ibunya melakukan itu?

Entahlah ia tak tahu, ia lelah, sedih dan muak.

Ia muak dengan kerasnya dunia ini.

Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

~OooooO~

"Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa.. ayah ada kabar gembira.." Ujar Ayah saat mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga menonton TV bersama, Taufan dan Gempa menoleh, sedangkan Halilintar meemilih untuk tidak menggubris ayahnya dan tetap memperhatikan TV.

"Ayah dan Jane akan menikah.." Seru nya sambil memeluk perawat bernama Jane itu.

Mata Halilintar membelalak.

"Apa ayah bilang? Ayah ingin menikah lagi?!" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada tinggi.

Ayahnya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Yang benar saja yah, tanah di kuburan ibu saja belum mengering, dan kini ayah bilang ayah mau menikah lagi? Dengan perempuan ini? Bagus sekali ayah, kau hancurkan hidupku." Halilintar pun beranjak dan melangkah dengan penuh amarah kekamarnya.

~OoooO~

3 Tahun kemudian…

"Baiklah.., Halilintar Taufan Gempa, Ayah akan pulang seminggu lagi.. kalian baik-baik sama ibu ya.." Ujar ayah sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka, ayah pun segera naik ke pesawat dan segera lepas landas.

"Ayah.. keluar negeri lagi.." Lirih Taufan sambil menatap nanar pesawat yang membawa Ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bahkan saat ia ada disinipun ia tak ada gunanya bukan.." Gumam Halilintar sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Jane (Yang sekarang sudah menjadi ibu tiri mereka) menatap Halilintar.

"Hali masa kamu bilang seperti itu pada ayah sendiri, kan gak baik…" Ujar Jane sambil tersenyum manis dan mengusap rambut Halilintar.

Halilintar cepat-cepat menepis tangan itu, dan menatap tajam Jane.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, itu memuakkan" Kata Halilintar dengan nada dingin, ia berjalan dan masuk ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Jane tersenyum miring, ia sudah biasa dengan sikap Halilintar yang dingin dan menyakitkan hati seperti itu.

Jane menoleh kearah Taufan dan Gempa yang sedarri tadi terpaku.

"Taufan, Gempa ayo pulang…"

~OoooO~

"Bruuk!"

"Lukai saja aku! Kumohon jangan sakiti dia!"

"Bruuk!"

"Arrgh.. Kak Taufan tolong aku!"

"Kumohon!"

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara berisik dari lantai satu, tapi siapa.. tengah malam begini, dengan setengah hati ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Taufan dan Gempa sedang dipukuli Jane, mereka berdua penuh lebam dan berlumuran darah.

"Hei wanita sial! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik-adiku!" Seru Halilintar sambil menghampiri mereka untuk melindungi.

"Minggir bocah, sebelum kuhantam kau dengan balok kayu ini.." Jane menyeringai.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada mereka, persetan denganmu!" Halilintar menangis melihat adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh ibumu? Itu aku kau tahu? Aku menyumpalkan obat-obatan ke mulutnya sampai dia mati!" Jane menepuk dadanya pongah.

Halilintar membelalak.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada ayah!"

Jane tersenyum sinis.

"Di situlah dimana kau salah Halilintar,"

Jane mengayunkan balok kayunya, dan menhantamkannya ke belakang kepala Halilintar, membuatnya terkapar dan tidak sadarkan diri.

~OoooO~

"_Kenapa ada banyak darah disini? Astaga Taufan dan Gempa!"_

"_Ayah! Jane…"_

"_Mereka berdua jatuh dari lantai dua, kepala mereka terluka..hiks.. apa yang harus kita lakukan, mereka meninggal..hiks.."_

"_Tidak apa-apa Jane.. tenanglah ini semua hanya musibah.."_

"_Ayah dia bohong! Dia..juga memukul kepalaku! Dia.."_

"_Halilintar, sudahlah..! bagaimana bisa kau berbohong disaat seperti ini?!, berhentilah mengadu domba ayah dan ibu mengerti?!"_

"_Bagaimana bisa ayah tidak percaya denganku?"_

"_Sudahlah Halilintar…."_

~OoooO~

Halilintar menatap kosong makam kedua adik kembarnya, yang bersampingan dengan makam ibunya.

Baiklah.. kini ia sendirian,

Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya,

Kini ia benar-benar sendirian..

Tak ada lagi tawa Taufan yang menggemaskan yang membuat harinya terasa cerah,

Tak ada lagi senyum Gempa yang membuatnya kuat menjalani hari-hari.

Tak ada lagi..

~OoooO~

_Aku berdiri di atas jembatan_

_Aku menunggu di kegelapan,_

_Tidak adakah yang berusaha mencariku?_

_Maukah seseorang mengantarku pulang?_

_Ini malam yang sangat dingin,_

_Aku berusaha memahami hidup ini._

_Genggam tanganku bawa aku ke tempat yang baru,_

_Aku tahu tahu siapa dirimu.._

_Tapi aku ikut denganmu…_

_Tuhan.._

~OoooO~

Sepuluh jam kemudian, para dokter menemukan Halilintar yang sudah meninggal diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

Dan tahukah?

Biarlah senyum itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia sudah ikhlas dengan semua kepedihan yang ia alami selama ini.

Biarlah senyum itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia sudah bahagia di surga sana.

Biarlah senyum itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia sudah berkumpul bersama lagi dengan Taufan, Gempa dan Ibu.

Ia tak perlu lagi merasakam kekejaman dunia ini.

~OoooO~

"Halilintar meninggal!"

"Benarkah? Ahh.. berarti obat yang kau berikan itu tinggi sekali ya dosisnya, sampai dia overdosis begitu, haha berhasil juga!"

"Iya, sekarang kita bisa hidup aman dan bahagia."

"Haha,"

.

.

.

_Ibu tiri menyiksaku.._

_Ayah membunuhku.._

_Haha.. benarkah?_

_Sudahlah, aku tak peduli lagi._

THE END.

**UUGH! Aku buat apaan? *NatapPCdenganHorror"**

**Maaf ya kalau gaje dan gak sedih.**

**Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata teman ku juga (Dan film yang tadi itu punya kadar kemiripan besar dengan kisahnya), Ibunya sakit, jadi ayahnya nyari perawat buat ibunya, tapi lama kelamaan perawatnya jadi aneh.**

**Yah.. gitu deh, kasihan dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi mirip Halilintar, dan ia juga sudah meninggal karena waktu lepas dari pengawasan dokternya dia minum obat yang dosisinya tinggi. Jadi ya gitu deh..**

**Fanfic ini kubuat untuk mengenangnya dan kehidupannya yang tragis.**

**Almarhum adalah orang yang kuat, aku rasa dia minum obat itu karena sudah gak tahan lagi.**

**Siapa juga ya yang gak depresi adik nya digituin terus ibunya dibunuh, sekarang Ibu tiri dan ayahnya itu udah dipenjara, aku juga mau buat prekuelnya gitu kali ya, terus ada flashback cerita waktu Halilintar Taufan dan Gempa masih kecil.**

**Mungkin kalau ada waktu aku buat prekuelnya.**

**Silahkan review jika berkenan ^^.**


End file.
